


Not Today

by trinielf82



Series: Angel Ty and Earthling Zane [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	Not Today

Zane pressed his cheek to the dirt floor. Fuck. He should probably get up. But couldn’t. Didn’t care to really. Probably a good thing he hadn’t made it to his truck. Driving in his condition would’ve been stupid. But didn’t matter now anyways.  
Nothing to go home to anyhow, but an empty house. Yeah he would just stay right here, where he had fallen, in the driveway of the bar. Miles had cut him off. Rightly so, he supposed. He really was in no condition to be demanding anymore liquor but he could still feel, wasn’t numb yet, so had asked-no-shouted for more whiskey god dammit.  
He felt like his head was gonna burst. Oh yeah he would regret this come morning, but again he didn’t give a shit really. She was gone, just fucking gone. He squeezed his eyes shut at the tears that threatened. He was already sprawled in the dirt god dammit he wasn’t gonna cry while he was down here.  
"It’s ok to you know" warm breath brushed his ear and Zane’s head jerked up. Strong arms wrapped under his arm pits and helped him up.  
"Who..?" he squinted at the shape of the man standing in front of him.  
The man brushed dirt from Zane’s cheek and smiled at him. “i’m just a helping hand is all”  
"I don’t need any help" he bristled, trying to pull away from the man. But those hands wouldn’t budge. He squinted at the guy again. He looked vaguely familiar. Something about those eyes ..what colour were they anyways? Was kinda dark and well he was way to drunk to even tell what colour they were.  
"I think you do need help. You gonna drive like this huh? Got a death wish?"  
"Maybe i do" Zane muttered.  
The man smiled and patted Zane’s cheek “Maybe so, but it’s not your time.” His arm around him he started moving across the parking lot.  
"Who the hell are you?" Zane demanded as he grudgingly let the man lead him to wherever the hell they were going.  
"You can call me Beau if you want." the man had stopped carrying him and Zane realized he was in front this truck. How the hell did this guy know which truck was his. He was pretty darn wasted but not enough to know that this guy shouldn’t have known this truck was his.  
The man..Beau..steadied Zane against the truck and then proceeded to stick his hand down Zane’s pocket.  
"Hey!" Zane protested as a hand fished out his keys "What the hell man? You can’t just…" he shook his head and stared at the strange man. "Do i know you?"  
Beau whoever he was looked right at him with those eyes, eyes that made Zane forget to breathe for a good few seconds “i knew your wife Zane.” he unlocked the passenger side of the truck “Now get in the truck.”  
Zane wavered as his head pounded. This guy knew Becky? but he had never seen this man, not ever. And he was never ever seeing her again either was he? “Just leave me here man” he didn’t care if he sounded pitiful right then “Just…just let me die of the worst hangover known to mankind or something”  
Those eyes flashed anger and he was shoved into the truck so quickly that Zane felt his stomach roll at the jarring movement. The man loomed over him “You are not gonna die Zane Garrett. Not on my watch!” he practically growled “Not today”  
Zane blinked up at the man from where he was pretty much sprawled on the seat. “Ok” was all he managed before the man tucked his legs into the truck and slammed the door.  
*********************************************  
Beaumont got in the truck and looked over at Zane who was now slumped in the seat. Sheesh, he had passed out already.  
This had to be strike two. Manhandling your earthling who was a hot grieving drunken mess. But dammit he was not going to stand by and watch this man drink himself to death.  
Zane had not taken his wife’s death too well, heck who would? but Beaumont had never expected the man to spiral this far, this fast. And again he had gone and broken the rules and crossed the line by showing himself to his human.  
As he drove to Zane’s home, he looked over at the sleeping man and could not help but reach over and pet the man’s dark curly hair. It had grown pretty unruly. He supposed he didn’t really care much that he looked scruffy. Seemed pretty insignificant after burying a spouse. Zane sighed and rubbed his cheek against Beaumont’s hand, he whispered something that sounded like his wife’s name.  
Beaumont removed his hand, placed it back on the wheel. It was not his place to question why it had been Becky’s time but he had.  
"But this is the love of his life!" he had shouted at his superior "Why would they take her away?!"  
The angel had merely cocked his head and looked down at him “You are assuming much. Assuming that humans only get one love of their life”  
"But don’t they?" He always felt out of the loop with these things, never being privy to any real information.  
His superior had smiled gently at him “It is not your place to question these things”  
But question he did, all the time, infuriating his bosses. He grinned to himself. it was worth it to get them all riled up. But someday, they would stop tolerating him and then what? what would become of Zane Garrett if he was reassigned? the idea of never again being allowed to be near his human did not sit well with him.  
He may be scolded in the worst way for his disobedience, but he would not let that happen today.  
"Nope," he promised as he looked over at the sleeping form next to him "Not today"


End file.
